Pokemon HeartGold and SoulSilver Part 2
A New Bark Town Goodbye!! Now that you have a Pokemon, you'll be able to return back to your hometown of New Bark Town. As you head out from the laboratory, one of Elm's aides will stop you. He'll give you 5 Potion'''s! Yay! To use a Potion, go to your bag, select it, and your Pokemon's HP or Hit Points will increase by 20 times. Like, my Cyndaquil only has 1 HP left. I could use the Potion for 1/21 points and your Pokemon will be back in space! 21/21. Isn't it nifty! But, try not to use your Potions too much, otherwise just go back to Professor Elm's PC and press A, which will heal your starter. You don't have any Poke Balls, so you can't catch Pokemon now! When you step outside of the laboratory, Lyra will come out and say that your starter Pokemon is cool. Lyra will tell you to talk to your mom before you leave to get a Pokemon egg from Mr. Pokemon! Well, you need to do this before heading to Route 29. Go to your house and talk to your mom. She will give you back your Pokegear. After that, head to Route 29 which is at the left. Before you leave, Professor Elm will stop you and give out his Pokegear number. Now you can call HIM! Now you can bug him! Ok, let's head to your first route! Route 29 Fight wild Pokemon! You'll figure out your Pokemon's attack soon if you have the Japanese version. There is large ledges where you can skip down to a shortcut when you're going back. There is a building, but you can't enter it until you really say farewell to New Bark Town. But, you will visit that place again later. There is an Apricorn but you can't pick it yet. I'll cover that later. Cherrygrove City When you head your first step into Cherrygrove City, this man named Guide Gent (I bet that's not his real name) shows you around. When you talk to Nurse Joy in the Pokemon Center, (the orange looking building, inside behind the counter is Nurse Joy) she'll heal up your Pokemon into full shape. Remember that she'll restore your PP that is used to do the move. If all of the PP is used up, (you can see it on the bottom of the move's name) you can't use that move anymore. The blue looking building is where you can buy Potions, Mail, Poke Balls, Repels, and other stuff. He'll show you the beach and his house. He'll also give you a pair of '''Running Shoes. You could hold on B to run, or just touch the pair of shoes on the Menu if you don't want to press any more buttons. Go ahead and heal your Pokemon up at the Pokemon Center and buy some few stuff at the blue Poke Mart. As you try to leave the city, Guide Gent will stop you and will give you an update on your PokeGear, the Town Map! You could just access the map icon on the bottom of your PokeGear and you'll know how to get anywhere. I bet you would look confused that there's no path connecting to Cianwood City. I come up with why later. Go to the next Walkthrough that I will update later!